1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact for connecting an electric part such as an IC package, etc., and particularly to a contact equipped with a bypass element suitable for incurring an electric signal of high frequency.
2. Prior Art
A contact disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-117084 is designed such that when a warped element having a contact portion element at one end portion thereof is displaced downward, the contact portion element is abutted against a projecting element on the side of a male terminal disposed on the other end portion of the warped element to elastically displace the projecting element against the spring force, so that the contact portion element and the male terminal are bypassed.
Another contact disclosed in Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. 57-21081 is designed such that when the contact portion element is displaced, a short element extending from the side of the contact portion element is slide contacted with a spring element extending from the side of a male terminal, so that the contact portion element and the male terminal are bypassed.
Still another contact disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-164191 is designed such that a projection element projecting toward a contact portion element side from a male terminal side has no elasticity. An inclined surface is provided on an inner surface of the projection element and on an inner surface of the contact portion element, and when the contact portion element is displaced downward, the inclined surface of the contact portion element is abutted against the inclined surface of the projection element and then displaced backward along the inclined surface on generate a pushing force to the contact portion element and projection element, so that the contact portion element and the male terminal are bypassed.
As the conventional contact of this type inevitably has various tolerances, such as the dimensional tolerance of a contact portion of an objective electric part, dimensional tolerances of a contact and a socket board, etc., irregularity occurs in the displacement amount of the warped element. However, in the contacts of Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-117084 and Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 57-21081, the bypass element is provided with the property of a spring, and in the contact of Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-164191, the warped element is elastically displaced in the vertical direction and backward in order to absorb the irregularity in the displacement amount of the warped portion.
However, in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-117084 and Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 57-21081, as the bypass element is warped to provide a spring characteristic, the distance for bypassing the contact portion element and the male terminal is not the shortest. In the case of the latter, the distance for bypassing is merely slightly shorter than the length of the warped element, depending on the irregularity of the displacement amount of the warped element. Besides, the pushing force on the contact portion element owing to elasticity of the bypass element jeopardizes the smooth displacement of the warped element. Accordingly, it is necessary to strictly adjust the elasticity of the bypass element and the warped element, and production is thus difficult.
Also, in Japanese Utility Model Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-164191, it is required to generate contacting force between the contact element of the electric part and the contact portion element of the contact and contacting force between the contact portion element and the projection element by vertical and backward displacement of the warped element. Also, as both the contacting force is difference in direction for having elasticity requested in the warped element, the design of the warped element becomes very difficult. Furthermore, a large load is applied to the warped element. As a result, the mechanical life of the warped element is lowered.